vstffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:VegaDark
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 02:34, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola, Victor, me gusta la idea de ayudar a combatir el spam y los vandalismos en toda wikia, pero no sé mucho inglés que es la principal comunicación, me podrás ayudarme algo para nombrarme como administrador VSTF que sólo utilizaré en toda wikia en español no en wiki en inglés.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 20:19, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! Saludos Victor, gracias. ¡Buen trabajo! --Liliana (my talk). 13:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :No hay problema. 03:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo en masa por fin comenso ese ataque que te dije hace tiempo.No e visto muchos blanqueos pero en el blog de los vandalos dicen que la estan atacando Jultrun121 Hablame 18:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Necesitaré que me den artículos afectados, IPs y todo lo que crean que es sospechoso para luego yo pueda organizarme mejor. 20:27, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Pues vere otro dia.Si hay un gran ataque por que hay mas insultos en esos blog que ataques.La verdad es que algunos se precupan demaciado por que no saben desaser ediciones y por otras cosas que tu me aclaraste en el irc.Pero e creado un blog para ayudarlos De todos modos te dire los pocos que fueron atacados Ultra-t por 190.193.119.180 no encontre otras pero lo preguntare Jultrun121 Hablame 01:10, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism on Nonciclopedia Hi Vega, about this and this, I answered to wikia who we can contact in case of vandalism on our wiki (when our admins are offline), and wikia answered to me we can advise at vstf.wikia.com-- 17:49, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Perfect. 03:01, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can I be a admin? TheBen10Mazter 23:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Not here, no. 23:47, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Ahem... I am wondering why you blocked me across the entire wikia network until November 28, 2011 for vandalism I believe I did not do. If I did do vandalism previously can you provide me with at least 2 links of pages I vandalized so I can correct my actions in the future. Spanish Translation Me pregunto por qué me has bloqueado a través de la red wikia entero hasta 28 de noviembre 2011 por vandalismo creo que no hice. Si lo hizo anteriormente el vandalismo ¿me puede dar con al menos dos enlaces de páginas que actos de vandalismo para que pueda corregir mis acciones en el futuro. Thank you(gracias) The Kool Egg... That Rox... That Rox Too Well 15:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Give me the global block ID. Spanish translation: Deme el ID del bloqueo global. 16:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Spam A user named Northlondonplumbers is spamming on Community Central. Thank you in advance. Mr. Grille (talk page) 10:51, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Another user named IIonandrews is also spamming. I believe they are a sockpuppet. Mr. Grille (talk page) 10:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 11:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Battlefordreamisland Dear Sir, On http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki there was an editor that joined a day ago, which turned out to be someone who would spend a day deleting all the info off the pages of the wiki. I asked another site if there was a way to flip this around and they sent me to you. If you can help, you'de be great. The username of the guy is Orihime999. Plus, we've spent time recovering some pages, but your assistance would be helpful. Thanks if you can. mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 03:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 03:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much :) mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 23:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Accidental blockage I dunno if you got my email or not, but while you blocked Cloisfan1 and the IP on the Smallville wiki, you accidentally blocked me till August 5 cuz I just found out that we share the same IP(?!). As stupid as this request is, could you undo the block so I can contribute again? Thanks! - TomWellingishot Problem I have a problem with diary of a wimpykid wiki i gave you some links just incase. http://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Poop_facial.jpg http://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Poop_facial.jpg Can you please get the users to stop adding those nasty kind of images its been putting images in my head that i've been trying to get out and its only happening during dinner time so that's a big problem please help me out. Kh2cool 20:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 23:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Persistent vandals on Oobi the Next Generation Wiki who possibly may have created multiple accounts to bypass bans Ever since the wiki was created, the wiki has attracted several vandals who will not stop their disruptive editing. I have noticed that some vandals (particularly Ick E., Zunderwhere, and Victorious Ant Farm) have not only been vandalizing and spamming, but use extremely similar wording threats to kill an administrator there; and I suspect they are all the same person. I would like to get their IP address(es) checked and taken action on. Their harassment is indeed a fundamental violation of the Terms of Service. Thank you for your time and patience. Bryce53 06:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Staff is investigating. -- sulfur 16:44, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::They have been blocked. Thanks for reporting the issue. -- Wendy (talk) 18:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Question How did you become in the VSTF? Was that you were invited because you kept on reporting spam? TheBen10Mazter 13:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) NOTE- Could you please answer this on my talkpage? I probably will forget to check back here. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 13:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Orihime999 Hey Vega, mjpj189 here again, I received contact by a user from another wikia similar to the one i talked about before: http://inanimateinsanity.wikia.com/wiki/Inanimate_Insanity_Wiki The same user, Orihime999 is back to vandalising. I can take care of the restoration even with the number of history edits I have to make, but can you block him from editing from this site as well? Just so we can stop his reign for now? Thanks mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 21:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked. 21:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. Im sure the members of that wikia will appreciate you as well. mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 21:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Very persistent vandal Regarding your comment on my talk page, I've been using ProtectSite because of a very persistent vandal who has been bothering us for over a year, and it's the only thing that can keep him away. He has a dynamic IP and keeps signing up for new accounts almost every day and making a mess of things. If you'd like to give it a shot, here are his usernames: http://thedrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:PhuckYoo http://thedrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:KrangDx (note the capitalization) http://thedrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:KrAnG http://thedrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pen0r http://thedrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Watchingconan http://thedrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yawn! http://thedrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:PhyuckYoo http://thedrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yawning http://thedrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yawning2 And here are the IPs he has used to vandalize us anonymously: 68.160.155.249 141.154.116.17 68.160.153.143 68.160.154.70 141.154.39.23 141.154.29.98 151.203.39.83 And here are all the IP ranges that he could possibly use: http://bgp.he.net/AS19262#_prefixes This whole thing would be a lot easier if MediaWiki allowed people to block by hostname. Then, we could just block *.bos.east.verizon.net and be done with it. --KrangDX 07:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Those accounts made edits from a same range (141.154.0.0/16 currently blocked) I blocked this one 68.160.152.0/22 and hope they will stop the vandal. Let me know if he returns to contact Staff. 16:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) vandalism? On July 17, 2010, you deleted a page on the Saints Row wiki, citing vandalism. Can you please tell me where the vandalism is on that page? http://saintsrow.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Undelete&target=Cocks&timestamp=20100715212942 -User452 13:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :I have now restored all of the revisions which you deleted, so that link no longer works. This is the link to the revision of the page which you deleted -User452 10:17, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Still waiting for you to point out the vandalism on the revision of the page which you deleted. -User452 00:25, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::If you have restored it, then why you mad tho? If I made a mistake, you can fix it and tell me what I did wrong. I delete notorious spam and vandalism, I don't know about some wiki topics so there are chances to be wrong. 00:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::What have I done to indicate I am "mad"? I have re-read what I have said and I see no language I have used that gives any impression of being "mad". ::::You deleted a page, I am simply asking you why you deleted it. I cannot accurately judge whether you made a "mistake" unless you tell me the reason you deleted it, but there was no vandalism on that page. -User452 00:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Because of the name of the title I saw in the global recent changes, maybe? 01:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::What about it? If you don't like the name, take it up with Volition. The page had existed for 9 months already, you should have checked the page history before deleting it. The fact that an admin was an editor on the page should have told you it wasn't vandalism. -User452 01:23, July 26, 2011 (UTC) what can ? Vega, this is my account with the same owner MalayManiak and IndoManiak. Sorry if a bit similar to the name of your account. Please do not be offended. It was forced because the old account is no longer applicable today. So please do not be blocked again yes. Well, at CommunityWikia you say "ok" to my statement regarding the revocation status requests and requests for unblocking my blocked account "the trio (sorry) of vipers" (Jonathan Ryousuke, Ninja sawit, and Orangitu) I want to ask whether the three accounts and IP its been blocked? Because I can not know as an anonymous or registered user. Regarding the revocation status of my block I've seen but why not directly lifted but only changed the time period of forever become only until 3 October (in TolololpediaWiki but another Wiki) Not that I'm impatient or greedy, but I find it still did not accept it because (once again I say) I'm not doing any harm. Statement from the Jonathan dishonest plus not accompanied by evidence. While the statement of my complete, clear, and accompanied by proof of a link. Indeed, accounts of Si Opm Papua and IndoManiak is the same account ownership but it is not used on the same wiki and only one wiki on a different (visible contribution) in other words between the two is the account status of a replacement and not an abuse of the account. So I say to my IP block status removed immediately and block "the trio" that I mentioned above had been "DIRECT" after you read this message. Sorry if too long and somewhat "that's" VegaLight 10:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) MM8BDM Wiki Finale Hey there! Sorry I disappeared without saying anything for so long. I meant to come back and tell you that the vandalism has stopped on the Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch Wiki, thanks to the efforts of you and the crew here! Thank you for your patience and please be sure to spread the thanks around! You guys rock! :D -- Doc Lithius 00:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, We're glad to help. 00:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about my late reply. Here is the block ID. The Kool Egg... That Rox... That Rox Too Well 18:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) in kid vs kat wiki in spanish will be a user called pp666 that going to hack the wiki and was to destroy other wikis please help and that pp666 its so called ppp ppp2 ppp3 ppp4 and others OK, not responding to my message is ok. But completely ignoring it is just wrong.The Kool Egg... That Rox... That Rox Too Well 19:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :A block made in May and you complain in July and I see too many accounts from this IP (static IP), you need to contact Staff and discuss this (I will do it too). 23:47, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I have allready contacted them over 3 times. They said they can do nothing about it. How about the conversation should be with just the both of us? The Kool Egg... That Rox... That Rox Too Well 21:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey again, It's MJPJ189 again. We are still having vandal probs at BFDI wiki. Can you block this user/vandal who has deleted pages? Thanks. http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:68.195.106.121&action=edit&redlink=1 mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 03:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Delete Can you delete this image? http://nickelodeon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Giver.jpg Kh2cool 01:22, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Deleted. 01:26, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Pages needed deleted http://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.wikia.com/wiki/Dairy_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_7:_Farm_Day http://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.wikia.com/wiki/Dairy_of_a_wimpy_kid_8 Has false facts. Kh2cool 17:46, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Gone. 17:53, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea. You block all of the accounts in this IP except mine. And you prevent this IP from creating new accounts. How is the idea? The Kool Egg... That Rox... That Rox Too Well 20:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I wish I could but I'm no admin. Hello "Sr" Vega, message me on the contact page special why not implemented? But it ought to repeal the affairs of the status block is a block itself (primarily) This is also confirmed by the same problem on wikipedia by the local board (it's just a block board have resigned, so should the other board to revoke the status block) Additional: please delete this page > http://tolololpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Affandy_Mlarad because of abuse and those who do not accept spoofed. --Erik 10:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Fanboy and Chumchum wiki report again Can you help me do something this is about the 5th time I reported the vstf force about FB and CC wiki.After this can you please delete the wiki.And shut it down for good. http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/Fanboy_and_Chum_Chum_are_evil http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/Leonard_Flynn-Boyle,_LOCAL_NlGGER http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/Kids_in_the_Hall http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/Eeyore_da_Bitch-ass_Donkey http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/Jizzboy http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/Lupe_the_MOMCILF_%28Morbidly_Obese_Mexican_Chola_I%27d_Love_to_Fuck%29 The list goes on. http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/Yo_Ho_Ho_the_Lesbo http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/COWFUCKR http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/Horse_Fucking So please can you just delete the wiki and we can no longer have his problem. Kh2cool 20:08, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi, i was wondering if there could be some sort of VSTF bot that can help me delete all of this, http://ben10.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3ACandidates_for_deletion. I am a bureaucrat there, but i cant delete all those by myself. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) War between PE and PF Well,These two wikias want to start a war. I'll explain why I'm reporting both wikias; I was,with some users at the PF xat. There,Cold Phoenix told us of a war that PE wanted to start. He said that we should team up for beating PE,and then we found out that Pokeinventos (another user) offered the war to PE,so we refused the team up offer. I think they wanted to trick and get us in the war,so they could get the rid of both PE and FC. (Sorry if I have some grammar mistakes,I'm not english native) FC= http://es.fakemon-creators.wikia.com PF= http://es.fakemon.wikia.com PE= http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/ Lado amarillo patito,mola un monton~~ 00:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Theres no war (i think) hey i know frost-kun thinks theres a war in PF and PE but theres no war and if you need to block any user, block me but theres no conflicts i am cold phoenix in pokefanon (Sorry for my grammar,I'm not english native) 01:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :For both messages, this is not handle by VSTF. You need to Staff to discuss this. Y si son hispanos, pueden escribirme en español, que también lo soy. 02:03, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Community corner Might want to update it as this wiki has the exact same default for the community corner, you should explain more about the VSTF wiki in it. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 13:27, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Help please? Hi Vega Dark, I'm from the Call of Duty Fanfic Wikia, and I wanted to ask you if you can help me with a small problem. I am being trolled non-stop it seems like by anonymous users, who are wasting my time and are ruining my wiki's articles. Is there some way you can stop this? -MerchantofDeath 02:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for helping out with the user(s) on my wikia. I was just about to report it because I'd had enough. Many thanks! -- Steel (talk) 00:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :...I think I spoke too soon. They struck again, anonymously now. Do you have any suggestions on what I should do? -- Steel (talk) 00:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you In repsonse. Done and done. I'm very dissapointed in VSTF and the Wikia staff right now. Part of the reason why I'm trying to get the wiki off this site to begin with. To have random people who don't know any better able to make random willy nilly changes including the banning of the founder? No thanks. Lego6245 03:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :You've left the project to work on your fork, and you've been changing pages to point to your fork, which is against Wikia's Terms of Use. Good luck with your fork. -- RandomTime 12:25, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Malleo Wiki I put "Bad Content" because I REALLY hate that word. Thank you. I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 01:46, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Oh well, but we use the other one for internal things. 01:51, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Niktext http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Supermarionews That is a sockpuppet of a disabled account Niktext and Videogamerznet. --Bullet Francisco 15:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure if he chose to disable it himself or not, but he keeps coming to Sonic News Network with new accounts... --Bullet Francisco 15:56, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Either way, he is abusing the account disabling option by using it to create new accounts and come to w:c:sonic. I'm still not entirely sure if Wikia globally banned him or not, so I don't think I should speculate. --Bullet Francisco 15:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Creating a new account after requesting one be disabled isn't a problem. He hasn't broken Wikia's rules in this. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Major vandaliam alert on Mr. Men wiki! hello? I want to report vandalism by the Curious Troll on Mr Men wiki once again. He's going by "Little Misses Hate Brainiac Adam" this time. see to this troll immediately. one more thing. I think he's got an IP changer, too. Maybe that's why he's coming back like fleas in fur. WikiSurf 09:31, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hola Vega un usuario anónimo de ip: 77.227.168.140 ha insultado a otro de inazuma eleven. Lo tengo vigilado y está creándose diversas cuentas y atacando.--Trankos9310 18:45, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Picture spam on Another wiki Hi Vegadark!! I notice some users in wiki Another wiki is spamming pictures and edits. The pictures they posted is either fanart or picture that have already been posted and they are re-uploading it again and again. Please do something about those user.Thanks! http://another.wikia.com/wiki/User:Syakirah_Husna http://another.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dara-chan25 Hoshi Raito 06:26, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, first try to contact the local admin Princess Arturia and if you don't get a response, then come back. 13:32, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :That admin is not on for quite long time. Can't get in contact to her.